Fallout companions
Permanent companions Permanent companions require that a few requisites be met in order for them to join the player character's party. For a few NPCs, there is more than one possible way to have them join. The possible conditions that must be met for each companion are listed below their names. Their locations are listed next to their names. * Dogmeat (Junktown) :* Vault Dweller is wearing a leather jacket. :* Give Dogmeat some iguana bits or iguana-on-a-stick. * Ian (Shady Sands) :* Convince him to tag along with a Speech check, or give him 100 bottle caps. * Katja (Boneyard) :* Ask her to join. * Tycho (Junktown) :* Completed the quest to save Killian Darkwater's life and inform Tycho about it, the former must be alive. Companion controls Once an NPC becomes a companion, their dialogue menu changes to a list of tactical and combat-oriented options. Unlike Fallout 2 there is no "Combat Control" menu added to the Pip-Boy interface. This means that in Fallout, the controls are rudimentary, at best. There are no controls whatsoever for Dogmeat. For the human companions, the options are shown as follows: You can leave now. :* Orders the companion to leave the party, and return to their original location in the game world. Draw your best weapon next time we go into battle. :* At first, this does not seem to do anything, because the companions originally only carry their default weapon. However, they may be gifted with a better weapon (and ammunition, for guns), then the NPC will make use of that weapon instead. Alternatively, the companion can pick up weapons found on the ground. I need to change formation. :* Stay close to me. - NPC stays within a 2 hex vicinity. :* Keep a moderate distance. - NPC stays within a 4 hex vicinity. :* Move out to longer range. - NPC stays within a 4-6 hex vicinity. In order to get companions to use equipment, the trick is to either use the Steal skill on them or Barter with them (they will accept any deal). Companions stick with whatever armor they were wearing when recruited, thus surplus armor can be sold. Statistics * Katja uses a leather jacket sprite, despite her armor. Temporary companions Like permanent companions, there are a few conditions that must be met to have temporary companions recruited. A few events must unfold however. Her location is next to her name, while the requirements to have her become a companion are listed below her name. * Tandi (Khan Base) :* After passing one week of in-game time, the Vault Dweller must return to Shady Sands and initiate the quest Rescue Tandi from the Raiders. :* She will automatically join once she is freed from her jail cell. * Follower invaders (the Cathedral) :* They will appear outside the Cathedral after talking to Nicole about infiltrating the place * Brotherhood invaders (ditto, but also Mariposa Military Base) :* These will appear on the maps after having scouted the northern wastes, but can be convinced to attack the Cathedral by accessing the computer in Morpheus' room. :** They will not go inside the Military Base, however. Companion controls Tandi and the aforementioned invaders have no means of control in their companion forms, similar to Dogmeat: instead of having a dialogue menu, they only yield floating text ex. Tandi expresses her amazement of the world outside Shady Sands. Statistics Notes * Companions have nigh-unlimited inventory, the Vault Dweller can give them amounts of pounds. This can be done in the barter option by giving them as free. When needed. the Dweller can "steal" back from them. They will never retaliate. * If the companion(s) is/are told to leave in dialogues, they will stay at that exact point. They will NOT return to the original location that they were recruited from, as long as the map was not left. This is useful when fighting tougher opponents such as super mutants since companions do not wear better armor or level up their health which means one shot can kill them instantly. Near endgame opponents, companions are useful as loot mules more-so than their combat contributions. ** Referring above note, if combat is close to the location (hexes) of companions, they will also attend the fight as companions even if told to leave. de:Fallout Begleiter en:Fallout companions es:Compañeros de Fallout it:Compagni di Fallout pt:Companheiros do Fallout ru:Напарники Fallout uk:Напарники Fallout Category:Fallout companions